Legend of Zelda: The Future in Time
by DreamSpiralDevils
Summary: Ever wonder a story that mixed all the LofZ games into one? Well welcome to this story! Follow Link in life experience in school, reality and his family lineage. You're going to learn about Link more than you ever expected to be. And yes, there is a L/Z couple in there. Please do enjoy this lovely story, it's going to be pretty big. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue - Day 1!

Rayvon: Hey guys, this is Rayvon!

Jiro: Jiro..

Basil: Basil!

Juro: Juro and we're from DreamSpiralDevils with a special accouncement! We ended up having a small competition on updating chapters and this guy here putting the story up!

Rayvon: ^ What he said and apparently, I won! I updated first and much more so we are going to add more stories and update when we get a chance. Since I won, I get to choose the 10 stories, we're going to be making, I already have the idea of 5 so far. :D

Basil: I was so close! I could have won if Jiro didn't autocorrect me…

Jiro: It's better to have a good story with no error than one with a thousand errors…

Juro: I was still thinking on which type of story to upload..

Rayvon: Well, everyone uploads 2 and we'll group together and make 2 together. Making ten! Until then, we still have to update and continue with greatness! So everyone, pick a story! *holds a hat*

Jiro, Juro, Basil: *takes 1 as Rayvon takes 2*

Jiro: Dark Cloud.

Juro: Aw man, why.. well a story related to Sword Art Online..

Basil: YES! HAHA! Dragon Ball Z and it involves Gohan and Videl shipping!

Juro: WHY!? WHY DIDN'T GET A GOOD ONE!?

Rayvon: . . . I got Roxas and Xion story. And luckily, I wrote one for that couple! And now..

Rayvon, Jiro, Juro, Basil: *peeks over at the note, the story we'll do together* Link and Zelda, LoZ!

Rayvon and Basil: YAY!

Jiro: Oh well..

Juro: WOLF SCENES YES!

Rayvon, Jiro, Basil: .-_.-" *is sometimes worried for Juro*

Rayvon: Well, I am going to be the first one to post. I have the Legend of Zelda story set, well only about few pages so far.. Lets do this! Legend of Zelda fanfiction, enjoy!

**Legend of Zelda: The Future in Time**

Prologue – Day 1:

Stories go on about saving a princess, a knight in shiny armor and happy ever after right?

Well in that case…

Welcome to my crazy story about my life.

"Link! Hurry up! We got to get there early for the entrance ceremony."

"Don't worry! I'm coming Saria. Is Sheik here?"

"Right behind ya!"

"Ah!"

Never get too close to an open window when a person comes right behind you. My result was falling into a bush with my stuff.

"Sheik, you're really mean for doing that.

"Hahaha!"

". . . Hahahaha!"

It's a regular day for me and my friends but the dreams are different. I got dreams of myself in a new world, searching around for somewhat a princess. Last night, I was riding a wolf, running to a castle then entered a room. Just when I was about to open the veil on the fancy royal bed. Everything… went blank.

Now the first day of high school, I lived a normal life for a long time, even filled with misadventures of being a kid to a love-crazed 13 year old, I'm happy. Actually the first day of high school, is my last year here. I am on going for 3 years, it's my last year here. All I have to do is stay for this month and testing, congrats to my hard work, time for me to go to college.

Oh I almost forgot, you heard 2 other voices did you?

Well, they're my best friends Sheik and Saria. I have been with Saria and Sheik for a very long time.

Let me start off with Saria, she has been my friend for 13 years, she is only a year young than me. It all began when Mido was being mean to me for no reason, Saria tried to defend me, thanks to her, I am still continuing my life with a stronger goal.

Now Sheik, we have been friends since 4 years. I know short time period, Sheik has on that bandana for a long time that I never seen her real hair before.

"Yo Link."

Yep that's my name, well truthfully it is my name but people decided to put it as a nickname. My full name is quite embarrassing to say. But I do like my name but I am tired of the people making jokes with it.

"Link, look there, I think it is her."

"Hmm? Ah! Hide me, just hide me, I can't be seen."

Now, the girl Saria is talking about is Tetra, her family generations were pirates and little royalty. Tetra is the girl I would have die to be mine, sadly it never happens but in dreams.

"Oh well, I'll see you after school to explain the rest!"

"Who are you talking to Link?"

"N-nobody! Sheik, ignore it for now, we got classes to go to."

"Shit, let's go!"

And that's Day 1 of School Days. Now onto Day 2!

Rayvon: We'll do roleplay style with our stories and regular style as you see there. If any given case if we need to do roleplay style, we'll do it. Hopefully you'll enjoy, we decided it's best time discussion with it. I have done a small contest between us that you see up there is the result. Hopefully, you will enjoy the lovely stories we'll put out. More stories will be upcoming as well updating chapters. Give us time, reality and school is making us having a crazy downfall on what we love to do. v.w.v


	2. Prologue - Day 2!

Rayvon: I have the Legend of Zelda story set, well only about few pages so far.. Lets do this! Legend of Zelda fanfiction, enjoy! Basil added more details, he's now the second one to post since he's the one who fixed it, even if I am posting this up. My friends does the details, I do the typing, so they done the majority of the work. o3o Now we written down to.. farther so lets see if we can post some chapters and some work up. Just give time.

Basil: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo as usual! :D

**Legend of Zelda: The Future in Time**

Prologue – Day 2:

It is a regular day as usual, just sleep, eat and going to school. But, I have the same dream and it's starting to finally became the annoying thorn that will kill you in the end. It's quite terrifying if you think about it, having the same dream again and not finding any answers about it.

Who is that girl? And why am I dreaming about her.. she appears into my dreams but once again as I removed the veil, everything turns white. Is she Tetra? Hmm, she is royalty since her family heritage.. "Hello? Earth to Link!"

"Huh?" Was the answered I responsed, I am kind of glad I am walking with somebody. Otherwise, I might be a dork out in public or worst, I crash into a stop sign while being dazed. "Oh sorry, just dazing out in the open."

"Geez, you should get some sleep." I am walking with Sheik today. Saria ended up being ahead of us because she wanted to get breakfast later for lunch.

Now..

This is a sudden thought, you may answer it if you wish or as usual be silent..

Did..

D-did Sheik get more attractive? "Link look out!" "What?" Never say 'what' then turn around because when someone tells you to look out, you're suppose to dodge.. Welp, I became that much of a dope. I may have taken harsh punches to the face back in the old days.. But a kick to the gut totally hurts a lot more than you expected. "Ah.. ah." I ended up collapsing down to my knees with my arms wrapping tightly around my stomach.

"Link, you alright?" "J-just peachy keen Sheik.."

"Ya! That's right, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." I have to look up to see my attacker, I would already know by his voice but I wished to get conformation about it. Now, I wished I could have stayed looking down. It was Mido.. Great.. Mido, what more do I need in my case filled with grief? *sigh* Mido is average school bully but don't get on his bad side if you call him short. He was a bit taller than me back when we were kids by only a inch or 2, it continued until we're the same height in middle school in7th grade to now, I am taller than him but he still has issues with me. Mido bullied me ever since I was 4, but I got used to it 5 years ago. I can handle almost everything Mido throws at me and what he can do. "Why can't you just give up Mido? I won't fight you..."

"Fuck that bastard! You took something from my life so I am going to take your life in exchange for it. Groose, come and help me out!" "Got it!" Wait, Groose now added to this game of chess? Come on Mido.. are you kidding me?! I have enough weight loaded on my body. Also, Groose is well.. one of those crazed fans of Tetra from her princess auraoa, also.. He's also one of those annoy jocks but he fitted the description of muscles for brains.

"Knock it off. Leave Link alone, what did he ever do to you?!"

I looked toward Sheik with eyes pleading for forgiveness.. I dragged her into this mess, I already done that once and she saw what happened afterwards. I got hurt both physically and emotionally, right now, I rather be physically hurt than having to see Sheik more than needed. I have no choice but to run, what's the point of fighting back, it's useless for people like Mido and Groose after a few years.

"L-link, what are you doing? Stop running."

"Hey get back here, I haven't finish with you yet!"

"I am sorry Sheik, I can't stand you being there to watch me.." I mumbled the rest of my words as my eyes felt a bit stinging. I flinched and shut them hard so my tears be held back.

"Link, why are you running?" "If I don't like I did before.. I would be in the same condition as last time. Sheik, please head off to school without me." That's when I pushed her off and ran a different direction with knowledge of Mido and Groose following me, probably Mido got his little gang with him.

"LINK!" There's were the last words I heard from Sheik before I heard the bell for teachers to come in from a distance.. I am sorry Sheik, please forgive my own weak heart.

-**3rd POV's**-

People see a male with dirty blonde hair running with an incredible amount of speed through downtown. Only few recognize it was actually Link with still Mido and Groose on the chase. About one person tried to call the police to slove this matter when others just ignore it since it seems normal to them everyday..

Running,

running away from pain..

running away from the harsh pain of both reality and the truth.

Link kept running to get closed into an alleyway, with Mido and Groose finally put Link trapped into his spot.. Only the sounds of screaming pain and a small loud burst can be heard.. The sound of punching flesh and spurts lasted for who knows.. seconds... minutes.. or even hours.. And still no one stopped to help the poor teenager in pain.

**Link's POV (Once more..)**

I stopped screaming for it seem to be a while, I wonder what's the point of it now since the pain begin to feel dull. I have to remember I been through this pain but it takes time..

"Hmph, he's not screaming anymore."

"G-guys, he could probably be dead."

I heard another voice, it shows Mido and Groose did bring backup. Shows Mido can't take care of things by himself anymore.

"Nah, he's still alive. Look closely toward his stomach, he's bleeding along with his arm."

"But Mido, even a dead body still bleed without any help."

"... Ya right? He'll be fine, let's just leave his ass here and think about what he has done."

After that, I have heard nothing else, my vision is a horrible blur. I can't manage to bring it back to clear nor I can't get up because of my damaged stomach. So, does it mean, I am gonna die? Ugh, I can't move anyways...

"..i.k..."

I felt soft shaking and heard someone trying to call my name.. Well.. Guess I can't do much here... S-sorry to burst the bubble and stop the course.. see... y-you at Day 3 when I can.

Rayvon: Once again, we'll do roleplay style with our stories and regular style as you see in our stories. If any given case if we need to do roleplay style, we'll do it. Hopefully, you will enjoy the lovely stories.


	3. Prologue - Day 3!

Rayvon: I have the Legend of Zelda story set, well only about few pages so far.. Lets do this! Legend of Zelda fanfiction, enjoy! Basil added more details, he's now the second one to post since he's the one who fixed it, even if I am posting this up. My friends does the details, I do the typing, so they done the majority of the work. o3o Now we written down to.. farther so lets see if we can post some chapters and some work up. Just give time.

Basil: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo as usual! :D

**Legend of Zelda: The Future in Time**

Prologue – Day 3:

Heh, a small cut onto my leg. Nothing too bad after that incident yesterday. Right now I am in class ready to head into the gym. I am pretty excited I love physical education and today, we are going to do track then swordplay.

"Time for me to have some fun. It's great to have this class important for my degree."

I am a very happy camper. This is the best day for me!

I am starting to run a bit faster ahead of everyone. My stamina is not depleting as I should expected it to happen. Guess the wind gives a fresh breather, it did make me feel calmer. Sheik and Saria are in some of my classes, Gym being one of them as they try to catch up with me.

"L-link, slow down!"

"I am free!"

I kept running without a care in the world, I turned to see Sheik next to me.

"Sheik! Not you too!" "Sorry Saria, see you at the end."

"Think you can catch up Sheik?"

"Wanna bet? Race ya!"

Me and Sheik run fast as our legs can take us on this huge track, leaving a trail of dust behind us while grinning. I remember how me and Sheik compete on who's the fastest, she give on the strongest, she wanted to be the fastest. She's going to have beat me if she wanted to claim the title of fastest!

"Is that all you got Sheik?"

"Not at all."

We are starting to pick up the pace once the finish line is just close to us. I released soon my full strength that I accidentally put too much pressure on my leg. I managed to pass the finish line but my cut got larger.

"A-ah! Crap!"

I fall down to my knees while holds my leg. I could feel the cut on my leg getting larger as it's starting to hurt me pretty badly.

"Link!" Sheik ran over to me and try to check on my wound.

Soon me and Sheik heard heavy panting, we turned to discover Saria running over to us while sweating and holding her chest. Maybe we shouldn't leave her behind and do that race.

"We should have not done that race and just run with you Saria."

My thoughts exactly Sheik.

"*pant* Oh goddesses.. how can you two run so fast without losing any air!? I try running the same speed as you but my heart almost collapse from that."

"We'll tell ya later.. for now, Link needs help to the Nurse's office."

"N-no it's ok."

I get carried to the Nurse's office anyways..

I was so scared of what horrors will await with me. I heard the nurse is a freak.. not just a freak.. She's a PERVERT! A perverted nurse hired in a high school, are they daring to kill me?!

Soon when I arrived to the Nurse's office, seeing her absence for a student who 'needs' help. I decided to make a break for it. Saria and Sheik managed to catch me, since my damaged leg ended up breaking down on me. I groan but that's making Saria trying to hit my head a few times.

I was soon left behind when the voices soon started to grow silent.

"! S-saria?"

I start to tremble as I am positioned on the bed, just laying there.

"S-sheik!?"

I wish it was a joke but no. They left me for 'death'. "GUYS!"

About just 5 minutes later, I come out like a little kid with a joyful smile on my face and 4 lollipops. My goofy smile can't stop growing wider as I licked one of the lollipops. I made sure to walk carefully this time, I was about to skip but I remember the nurse said don't do anything dangerous.

This time, I am gonna listen. She told me give about an hour or two to heal since it's not that badly damaged. My smile seem to grow wider as it turned into a goofy, toothy grin.

I looked around to notice Sheik and Saria in the hallway, they're probably coming to visit me. I decided to wave and call over.

"Oi, Sheik! Sari!"

The two noticed me and their eyes widen. They rushed over to me with some concern and worry written all over their face.

"Link!"

"Are you ok Link? Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

"I am, the nurse told me to becareful. As well give an hour for my leg and foot to heal."

Saria sighed in relief as confusion takes over Sheik's face.

"Something up Sheik?"

"Yes. Where did you get those lollipops from?"

"From the nurse, they're apple flavored."

Sheik's expression soon look like she have seen a ghost. Is something wrong with getting lollipops for free? I started walking to class.

"Link."

"Wait, where ya going?"

"To class." The 2 followed me once I am about a fair distance away from them.

"Hey, can you give me one?"

"Let me think... No!" I said it teasingly.

"No fair, I want one."

"Can we have at least one Link?"

"Link.. LINK!"

I laughed as the two argued about lollipops and wanting one.

This day is over with a cheery expression and a sweet tooth. Mmm..~ Lollipops!


	4. Prologue - Day 4!

Rayvon: I have the Legend of Zelda story set, well only about few pages so far.. Lets do this! Legend of Zelda fanfiction, enjoy! My friends does the details, I do the typing, so they done the majority of the work. o3o Now we written down to.. farther so lets see if we can post some chapters and some work up. Just give time. I want to make new fanfiction but we must update at least to some chapters in every fanfic in our own, plus the old ones. We need Juro to post another fanfiction of his own as well.

DSD: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo as usual! :D

**Legend of Zelda: The Future in Time**

Prologue – Day 4:

Ahh, the lovely air of summer, it is time for lunch. I am good at cooking. I have to because it is not easy finding rupees now and days. Sheik and Saria have almost died when I shared my cake, it was sweet they say.

"Link, this cake is delicious. Have you learned this recipe as a old family recipe or is it a normal recipe?"

"Just a plain old cake recipe." I soon point my index finger out towards the girls with a grin. "With a touch of magic and love from yours truly."

We all laughed at my little play. Saria tries to share a piece of my own cake while Sheik is scarfing down her second slice, and somehow they're right.

It is very sweet.

On a beautiful day like this, I feel a strange dark presence right behind me. Makes me wonder..

What is going on?

"Link are you ok, you seem to be spacing out quite alot."

"Hmm?"

I get pinched at the check by Sheik. "A-ah. Ahh, ow! Quit it, I am not thinking what you are thinking. I am just spacing out."

Time moves on as the sun leaves the world. Darkness reached as the moon rises, it's now grown into night time. I am lying on my futon with a black tanktop. My blanket is unraveled ontop of me as I lay restless. I am scared to see the dream again, it somehow felt connected.

Even though I am nervous, I have no choice but to sleep. I have school tomorrow and I have to deal with it. Either I sleep now and wake up early, or stay up all night and get provoked in class by the teacher for sleeping on the desk.

"Ugh." Sighing in annoyance, I have forced myself into sleep.

**Rest well young one..**

?

**Rest as your dreams will guide you. For as your dreams guide you, the darkness follows you. Everything you know since you were a child, it will follow you to the ends of world.**

My.. dreams..?

**Open your eyes..**

My eyes open faintly as I didn't wake up in my bedroom. I woke up in a room of a castle. "W-what?!" I launched myself off of the bed and run to check the door. Before my hand reaches the handle, the voice speaks again.

**Look.. look at yourself before you leave.**

"What?" My body turned quickly to look for a mirror but it appeared before me. I see myself in green clothing with a green triforce put onto my neck. My eyes widen, I almost look like grandpa because my strawberry blonde hair has changed to a light dirty blonde.

"G-grandpa?"

When those words left my mouth, barking can be heard. I turned to the door before me, I reached for the handle and open it. A wolf appeared before me in black and white fur coating, he has blue eyes and he is sitting. He's waiting to be commanded or waiting for me..

"Grandpa.." I leaned down to his height. The strong wolf responsed to me calling him grandpa by rubbing his head onto my cheek. I couldn't help but smiled happily.

Soon the halls were filled with loud screaming. That brought me out of my joy as a serious expression takes over grandpa's face. I nodded. "Let's hurry!"

Those words were released from my mouth like I know what's going on.

We run to the outside world in great speed. Just before I stopped myself in my tracks, my feet tripped accidentally. That.. was a downfall.

I have tripped myself into a dark pit, a pit filled with darkness. "W-whoaaaaaaa!"

"Ahhhh!" That was the last scream that came out of my mouth.

I woke up quickly from that bad scene. My eyes soon try to readjust to the incoming sun. I panted as I held my chest and shifted around. My eyes see everything, a closet, a door, mirror, 2 windows and my school uniform. No more, no less. Yup, I'm back into the real world..

"Ugh.. today's the day."

Indeed.. today was yesterday.. and now tomorrow... is today.

**Rayvon: A short chapter I apologize but better than nothing. Well, we are planning to create new chapters once everyone gets to chapter 5 in all stories. So Juro's got to catch up. So in the meantime, we will continue to update the stories we have in our current possession. I hope you continue to love these stories and ideas as much as we do. Thank you, have a wonderful evening, night, day wherever you are in the world.**


	5. Prologue - Day 5!

Rayvon: I have the Legend of Zelda story set, well only about few pages so far.. Lets do this! Legend of Zelda fanfiction, enjoy! My friends does the details, I do the typing, so they done the majority of the work. o3o Now we written down to.. farther so lets see if we can post some chapters and some work up. Just give time. I want to make new fanfiction but we must update at least to some chapters in every fanfic in our own, plus the old ones. We need Juro to post another fanfiction of his own as well. Also, welcome to the day, the final day. Why the final day? You'll see soon. o3o

DSD: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo as usual! :D

**Legend of Zelda: The Future in Time**

Prologue – Day 5:

"Hurry! We can't be on time! We must get there early or Saria is going to be pissed!"

"I'm coming! It's not easy putting on sneakers while hopping on one foot Sheik.."

Saria got a surprise for the both of us, as well it's the day or signing up for a trip. We wanted to get there way, way early so we can get the first three spots. Well, still three if Saria doesn't make it to the line. What is Sheik thinking when I got outside. I don't know because she was blushing and looking away from me. "Shiek, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

My curiosity kept rising as I look at Sheik. I have felt like she's lying to me but that's impossible, this is Sheik.

"Ready to go?" I smiled as I reply to her. "You bet I am. Let's get going."

That's when me and Sheik started to head off to school.

It didn't take long since we got to school about 3 hours early. Strange, everyone is here. No scratch that, all of the males are here.

"What's with the crowd?" I scanned around to see more males in every direction except south of us.

Sheik sighs while she putting her hands on her hips. "I don't know but I'm going through," Sheik's own head turns toward me with a questionable gaze fixed upon her. "coming?" She finished the last bit of her sentence.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"No other choice anyways."

I ended up running with Sheik to get through this massive crowd. Seriously, I can compare this crowd to people who wanted to see Princess Zelda. I kept running, running and running to a sudden stop. A pair of fierce eyes met mine from a distance. Those eyes can scare the monster Medusa to stone. And they belong to the person who everybody called the queen of the school, Tetra..

Tetra is about a few feet away, not too far, almost felt near. She started walking towards my direction, wait, she's coming, what should I do!? This is real tense, my body is trembling, my face is red, the world is spinning in a rate that not even the fastest thing alive can stop this speed or better yet surpass.

Now she's at my face, looking serious but give off a smirk, then walked away without a word. I snapped out of it so I can find Sheik. For some strange reason, she was no where to be found.

Although it's a nice day, thing can turn opposite on my side. Why? Well, I want to find Sheik for a second longer to stopping at a corner when Tetra was slightly in my sights. I stopped and hide behind the corner so I don't get caught.

I.. I do kind of like Tetra, I mean, what kind of guy won't fall for Tetra and her outgoing personality. Well.. outgoing until I heard a conversation I was not meant to hear. Prom is just 2 to 3 weeks away, I want to ask her.

But there's a change in my thought process by Tetra and her gang.

"Ha, did you see the look on his face?"

"Who, the blonde hair kid that I just gone up to?"

"Yes, and he's Link." "That's Link." I heard Tetra gasp in surprise. "You meaning that guy is Link."

"The one and only, he's quite handsome and quick-witted."

"Really? You're so call man that you guys kept talking about is quite pathetic."

My heart stopped in place. "He's like every other guy, but much more of a nerd in my opinion."

"A.. a nerd.. but why say it so harshly." I said that to myself as I begin to tremble. "He might be useful, I heard about him and his fellow.. 'treks' .. are good with P.E and main subjects. I can maybe use them for training. And if maybe with a couple of tricks, I can score myself some A's. I do need help with my homework after getting B's for a while."

"B's?"

"Yup, with Link and his 'treks', I could surpass the person who I am now. Oh, if he tries to ask me out, there's going to be the need of an exchange agreement for me to comprehend and give up willingly. My father wouldn't like to see me with anybody weaker than he is to my house."

They begin to laugh. Laughing at me.. my friends.. and what's worst, my family. They're laughing at everything I care about. After that, I learn how much the world is cruwl, I am just a toy for this world's comfort.

Before I knew it, my feet were reacting more faster than my own sanity.

Nothing's stopping me now, the tears running through my cheeks, the laughter, agony, Saria, the sunlight, cars noise, music, friends, spirits! Not even Sheik when she's trying to catch up to me and hold me back. All I could do is feel paina nd run home.

Bad luck drive to my leg, I.. said cars before didn't I?

I got hit by a car then landed on broken glass to have a open wound on my leg. But that doesn't stop me when I got home.

I head to my family shrine once I came inside.

It has a photo of me, grandpa, my mother and a cut up piece of my dad. I never seen him when I was born. My family shrine, I have a box my grandfather placed, it was closed, deciding the will not to open it.. I want my family. My grandpa, my father, my mother, anybody to answer even from death... to tell me.. 'I am needed in this world.'

I open the box to have a ocarina, a small toy shield, a crystal, a bird feather, a blue tunic and a necklace with a charm on it. I hugged them like my family is back in my arms.

The box contains more stuff but I left them in there. I wanted the most important stuff that were connected to my life.

"Please, come home." My tears were falling in a quick rate. I threaten my eyes to stop but there's nothing I can do. My tears fall by instinct without a break for me. "I don't know how much more of life I can hold onto my shoulders."

**L...n..k..**

"H-huh?"

**Pu... n... the... ec..lace..**

"W-what?"

**It is time..**

"Time?" I wiped my tears as I tried to listen carefully.

**Put on the necklace... it is time for you to come..**

**Trust me..**

**Put on the necklace and let fate take you.**

I look down as I looked at the necklace. Without a second thought, I put the necklace around my neck and wore it like a chain.

I did wish to give a second thought as my world soon faded black.

**...k... l... k... Link!**

I struggled to wake up. This was a point of almost no return what I have been through.

Now welcome to.. my life.

My eyes open to the new life left before me. I let my mind and soul wake up to the new place in my very sight. My body shifted as I begin to stand up.

The sight of lush green fields, an auraoa in the skies as they spread give now a more beautiful color. Hearing my history and thinking it was a dream, but truthfully, I am here, my home, the the place of light and having the title surface and the temple of time.

**Welcome.. Welcome to your world in another point of view.**

"H.. _**Hyrule..**_" I said that with perfect timing with five other voices coming out of my mouth.

I am really here... and this is just the beginning for me.


End file.
